Because of a cyclohexane ring within its molecule, the organosilicon compound of formula (2) has a high hardness and scratch resistance and is useful as a coupling agent to be added to paints for use in automobile painting and building painting and adhesives. The compound is also useful as an intermediate to an alkoxysilane coupling agent.
The method which is believed best for producing an organosilicon compound of formula (2) is by starting with 4-vinyl-1-cyclohexene and adding a hydrogenchlorosilane compound to the two double bonds therein. For this method, the use of a radical initiator is proposed in Japanese Publication of International Patent Application No. 11-500129. Since the radical initiator used herein has the potential of explosion, this method is hazardous and difficult to control the reaction. The method is cumbersome since the radical initiator must be supplemented in sequence. Additionally, the reaction solution contains only about 30% of (2-trichlorosilylethyl)trichlorosilylcyclohexane which is a disilylated product, indicating low reactivity. The method is not advantageous for industrial use.
An alternative method is by reacting 4-vinyl-1-cyclohexene with a hydrogenchlorosilane compound in the presence of a platinum catalyst. It is reported in Comprehensive Handbook on Hydrosilylation, page 108, that reaction occurs only at the double bond of vinyl group while the double bond within the ring remains intact.